


Faking It

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'Hey, I’m sorry to bother you but I’m trying to convince my friends that I’m very desirable, so can you please write a fake number on this napkin for me real quick?' </p><p>In which Castiel is sick and tired of his brother Gabriel and his friend Balthazar teasing him all the time about him having a stick up his ass, and so he accepts their challenge to see if he can score a date with that hot guy sitting at the bar. Castiel plans to cheat his way out of the game, but it doesn't quite work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

“Have another one, little bro.” Gabriel insisted as he put another round of shots on the table and pushed one in Castiel’s direction. “I’m going to remove that stick from your ass even if it is the last thing I do. Cheers!”

Castiel huffed indignantly, briefly glowering at his brother before his eyes dropped to the tiny glass filled with clear liquid. Doing shots? Not something Castiel enjoyed. Noisy, crowded bars such as this one? Definitely not the kind of place where Castiel preferred to spend his Saturday nights.

“You might as well give up on that already.” Balthazar, Gabriel’s best friend, commented dryly. “Cassie here is obviously a lost cause when it comes to having fun.”

“May I remind you two that I’m right _here_?” Castiel snapped, by now deeply regretting his decision to humor Gabriel for once by coming along.

Gabriel and Balthazar exchanged one of their typical looks, only to shrug simultaneously, a gesture that undoubtedly said _‘see if we care_ ’.

Narrowing his eyes, Castiel downed the shot, if only to avoid any more aggravating comments. The liquid burned his throat in a way that he would describe as ‘deeply unpleasant’.

“Excellent.” Balthazar praised before downing his own.

Gabriel did the same, smirking as he put down his empty glass. “See, that wasn’t so hard. Was it, little bro?”

Castiel didn’t even have the energy to come up with any sort of verbal response; Gabriel kept talking anyway.

“And that was only the beginning…” Gabriel announced ominously, cocking an eyebrow at Castiel; the look on his face promised that nothing good was about to happen. “Next step… Getting you laid! You’re twenty-seven, it wouldn’t hurt you to get some action every once in a while.”

Balthazar nodded his agreement. “He’s right, you know. You’re not getting any younger, and it seems you’re having trouble _getting some_ , if you get what I mean.”

“That’s because I’m not _looking_ to ‘get laid’ or to ‘get some’.” Castiel retorted exasperatedly, wincing a little as he quoted Gabriel’s and Balthazar’s words. “If anything, I’m looking for a  _meaningful_ relationship with another person with whom I can share my life.”

Both Gabriel and Balthazar looked absolutely grossed out at the mention of _feelings_. And yes, Castiel realized that maybe he’d sounded a little sappy, but it was the truth. He would love to find someone that he could call his, but he highly doubted that this was the sort of place where he would come across anyone that shared his interests.

The silence between them was broken when Balthazar resolutely got up from his seat. “I’m going to get us another round. God knows Cassie needs more than two shots to loosen up a bit.”

Castiel groaned. Punching Balthazar in the face had just made it to the top of Castiel’s current to-do-list. This night couldn’t be over soon enough.

~

One hour and five shots later, Castiel was slowly starting to see how this could be considered a fun way to spend a Saturday night. Granted, Gabriel and Balthazar were still insufferable, but the slight buzz of alcohol made it so that Castiel took everything a little less seriously, thus making it easier to tolerate them.

“But be honest now, Cassie… When _was_ the last time you’ve gotten yourself some action?” Balthazar pried, as always poking around where he shouldn’t be.

They’d moved on to cocktails, and Castiel took a sip of his as he tried to come up with a witty remark.

“It’s none of your business.” Was what he eventually decided on. “Not like it matters… If I was looking for _that_ , I could easily get ‘ _some action’_ , as you call it, whenever I wanted to.”

“The right hand doesn’t count, little bro.” Gabriel cut in, snickering.

That was it, the final straw. Something within Castiel snapped. He blamed his low alcohol tolerance for making him say what he said next.

“I’ll have you know that I could have _any person_ in this room if I wanted to.” He quipped defensively.

That got several almost-giggles out of the dreadful duo.

“Hmm… Anyone, huh?” Balthazar repeated skeptically.

“Anyone.” Castiel said again, daringly raising his eyebrows.

“So you won’t mind if _we_ pick someone then?” Gabriel challenged, grinning sideways at Balthazar, gears clearly turning in his head.

“Nope.” Castiel said, popping the P, staring both of them down at the same time.

Castiel knew that it was too late to back out now, but he refused to be made fun of any longer. Besides, he already had a brilliant backup plan, a trick that his friend Charlie had taught him years ago…

“That one!” Gabriel raised his voice to be heard over the music that seemed to be getting louder with each hour that passed. “That fine human being in the plaid shirt sitting at the bar all by himself. He even looks like he’s _your type_.”

Balthazar snorted obnoxiously. “In all fairness, that guy would be _anyone’s_ type. Hell, he’s my type, and I don’t even swing that way.”

Castiel followed his brother’s gaze, eyes landing on the man with the dirty blond hair, sitting alone, nursing a bottle of beer. He was grateful for his backup plan, because A; that guy was way out of Castiel’s league. And B; from the looks of it, the guy was even straighter than the stick that Gabriel claimed was permanently up Castiel’s ass.

“Prove to us that he’s interested and would be willing to get down with you, and you win.” Gabriel summarized the rules.

“It’s on.” Castiel stated confidently, putting down his drink with a violent smack and getting up from the table.

He ignored the prying eyes of his brother and his friend as he made his way over to the bar. He could do this; even though the guy didn’t look like the type who would be interested in someone like Castiel, or men period, he looked friendly enough. Friendly enough to help Castiel win the game.

After allowing himself one last deep breath, Castiel rested a hand on the empty bar stool beside the attractive guy. “Is this seat… I mean, is it okay if I sit here?”

And that was a mistake approximately the size of Gabriel’s ego, because when the guy turned his head to answer, Castiel was dazzled by eyes so green, they made emeralds seem dull and colorless in comparison.

 _Oh dear. Abort, abort._ Castiel’s inner voice was giving out all kinds of warning signals. This man was even more gorgeous from up close, and Castiel lost all of his coherency within the blink of an eye.

 _Focus_ , he reminded himself. Focus on the task at hand. Nothing had changed; he could kindly explain what was going on, and have a civilized conversation. He could win the game, surely the guy would cooperate as soon as he realized that Castiel didn’t actually  _want_ something from him. Alright, so maybe deep down, Castiel _did_ want something from him, but Castiel was going to happily ignore that.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t mind at all, I could use some company.” The guy invited with an easy smile, eyes lighting up as he patted the empty seat next to him. “I came here with my brother, but I think he’s a bit busy at the moment.” He added with a roll of his eyes, pointing to a secluded table at the back of the room where a tall guy with shaggy brown hair was quietly talking to a blonde female.

“Ah… I can see what you mean.” Castiel nodded, face already growing hot at the simple attention that the green-eyed God was giving him. “And thank you… M-my name is Castiel, by the way.”

“Castiel, huh? I’m Dean.” The guy, Dean apparently, told him with a lopsided smile.

There was a short silence, during which Castiel tried to figure out for himself how he would go about his story.

“So… Will you let me buy you a beer, _Castiel_?” Dean offered, tilting his head and looking up at Castiel from under his lashes.

All Castiel could manage was another curt nod.

 _Oh god, this was bad_. Castiel was certain that he was reading all the signs wrong here, but this almost felt like actual flirting. It had to be the alcohol clouding his judgement, because there was no way that a guy like Dean would ever be attracted to an average person like Castiel. One more reason to get this show on the road before Dean got too creeped out to help him.

“So tell me, did you come here alone?” Dean asked as the bartender handed them some beers.

Castiel shook his head, nervously fumbling with his bottle, trying to avoid Dean’s eyes. “Actually, I’m here with my brother and his friend… And I was wondering if you could helpme with something…”

“Alright… Shoot.” Dean prompted, sounding somewhat hesitant but still going with it.

Forcing himself to make eye contact now because it would be the polite thing to do when asking something of someone, Castiel frantically chewed his bottom lip.

“Hey, careful… You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that.” Dean murmured, smoothly bringing up his hand and lightly brushing the pad of his thumb over Castiel’s lower lip in order to free it from the assault of Castiel’s own teeth.

Castiel stopped breathing altogether at the touch, so sweet, so gentle. _The alcohol_ , he reminded himself once more. This couldn’t possibly be what it seemed.

Dean dropped his hand, then smiled in encouragement. “Go on, _Cas_.”

Finding some of his earlier courage, Castiel gave it a second try.

“Look, I don’t mean to bother you, Dean… It’s just that my brother and his friend often fail to act like the adults they are, and they’ve been taunting me all night because according to them I am stuck up and… For not _getting laid_ , as they so tastefully put it.” Castiel knew that he was rambling, but better to get it all out before he lost his cool again. “Long story short… If you could simply write down a fake phone number for me, that ought to be enough to shut them up for the rest of the night.”

Dean was staring at him, slack jawed, his expression gradually going from confused, to taken aback, to… Was that _disappointment?_ No, it couldn’t be.

“All I need are some random digits in your handwriting, it’s not my intention to make you uncomfortable.” Castiel quickly added to clarify when Dean didn’t speak.

That was the point where Dean’s face truly fell.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to play along, Dean.” Castiel assured him again. “It’s a rather immature game they’re making me play, I must admit.”

Dean held up his hand. “No, it’s fine, Cas. Sure, I’ll save you from your dick brother… But for a minute there I thought that you and I… I thought we had _an actual thing_ going on. I thought you were interested _for real_ , my mistake.”

Castiel was too stunned to react right away, and Dean was already asking the bartender for a piece of paper and a pen.

“I _am_ interested!” Castiel bluntly blurted out when he found his voice. “I am, I just thought that… that _you_ never would be.”

Another silence as Castiel held his breath, waiting for a response. Of all the reactions that Castiel had anticipated; Dean laughing out loud wasn’t one of them.

“What?” Castiel demanded, puzzled.

Still chuckling, Dean shook his head in disbelief. “You’re freaking _gorgeous,_ and awkwardly  _adorable._ Dude, why would anyone _not_ be interested in you?”

And cue another blush from Castiel.

They were both distracted when the bartender shoved a pen and paper towards them, and Dean smirked as he picked up the pen. Before he began writing, he quickly glanced over his shoulder.

“Is that them? The two blond guys, table on the left?” Dean checked.

“Yes.” Castiel confirmed, pressing his lips into a tight line, purposely not looking at where his brother was sitting.

Dean grinned, then leaned in to hotly whisper into Castiel’s ear, a hand suddenly brushing against Castiel’s lower back. “They’re watching us, you know… So before I’m gonna write down my _real_ phone number so that I can take you on an _actual_ date tomorrow… I think I want to kiss you.”

Castiel didn’t need to be asked twice, and before he knew it, his lips were locked with those that belonged to the most beautiful person in the room. The kiss was pretty much innocent, but _oh so good_. Dean’s lips were soft, and warm, and pliant as they moved against Castiel’s.

It was enough to make Castiel forget about the game, and his surroundings in general. As soon as Dean pulled back, he wordlessly scribbled something down on the paper, then handed it to Castiel with a wink and one last peck on Castiel’s cheek.

On it was Dean’s number, and the words _‘Call me tomorrow, angel’._

Castiel was grinning triumphantly as he made his way back to his table. As much as he would revel in seeing their baffled faces… the best part was that his date with Dean was the  _real_ prize.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
